


Before Midnight

by SecretMaker



Series: Unremembered: Anatomy and related side stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: It's Oikawa's birthday and he wants to dance with the prettiest boy in the room.





	Before Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set two years before the events of [The Anatomy of an Eternity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9629399) and can be read alone. Things to note: Oikawa and Kageyama are psychics, and Oikawa is also a light mage. Oikawa and Kindaichi share a special psychic bond.

Kageyama was brilliant under the multi-colored lights blaring down on the dance floor. He was awkward, not quite sure how to move his feet and definitely not sure what to do with his arms, but the lights glinted in his hair and his suit fit him so nicely and everything about him was beautiful. He was upstaging everyone else at this party and Tooru was pissed.

 

“What are you doing sulking in the corner?” asked Kindaichi, coming over with a pair of beers in his hands. Tooru accepted one of them, and the company.

 

 _Same thing you_ _’re doing,_ he thought.

 

 _What, hiding?_ asked Kindaichi. Tooru nodded. _From who?_

 

Tooru watched Kageyama dance some more, letting Kindaichi follow either his eyes or his thoughts as he would. There was a snort beside him. “I can’t help it,” Tooru said softly. “He’s so beautiful.”

 

“You know, this would all be over if you would just go talk to him,” Kindaichi said. “We’ve all been waiting for one of you to do it for months now.”

 

“I can’t just go talk to him,” Tooru sighed. “He thinks I hate him. He’s never going to believe that I…”

 

“That you’re in love with him?” Tooru closed his mouth and neither confirmed nor denied Kindacihi’s accusation. It would be pointless to. “Look, Oikawa-san, it’s your birthday,” Kindaichi said. “If you deserve to be happy on any night of the year, it’s this one. So-” he took Tooru’s glass from him and gave him a nudge toward the floor, “-go be happy.”

 

Tooru looked at Kageyama, at the way his little friend convinced him to move his arms over his head. He was smiling, embarrassed with himself but not letting it stop him from having fun. It was worlds away from how Kageyama had been when they were kids and he was afraid of himself with every beat of his heart.

 

Tooru loved him. It was obvious to everyone around him, he knew. But for some reason, Kageyama never seemed to get the hint.

 

So Tooru would do more than hint.

 

“Wish me luck,” he said, squaring his shoulders and tossing his hair. Kindaichi snorted at him.

 

“Good luck,” he said. “Please don’t fuck this up, we can’t afford any more pining from you two.” Tooru ignored him and strode onto the dance floor. He made eye-contact with Kageyama’s short friend and the friend grinned, scuttling off to dance with someone else. Kageyama looked lost, until Tooru stepped in front of him.

 

“Dance with me,” Tooru said.

 

“Why?” asked Kageyama. Tooru smiled and reached out to take Kageyama’s hand.

 

“Because it’s my birthday,” he said, “and I want to dance with the prettiest boy in the room.”

 

“You should just dance alone then,” Kageyama said. Tooru let out a startled laugh.

 

“That was surprisingly smooth, Tobio-chan,” he said. Kageyama smiled nervously at him and Tooru’s heart did that annoying fluttering thing. Several balls of light popped into existence around their heads, but Tooru pretended not to notice them. It was too embarrassing to admit he’d lost control of his magic because he was too flustered by how pretty Kageyama was when he smiled.

 

“We’re not dancing,” Kageyama pointed out. Heat flooded Tooru’s cheeks.

 

“We’re not,” he agreed.

 

“We should do something about that.” Tooru reached up with his free hand and brushed his knuckles against Kageyama’s cheek.

 

“Dance with me,” he whispered. Kageyama nodded, but neither one of them moved. “I have a birthday wish,” Tooru breathed.

 

“What is it?” Kageyama asked, so quietly that Tooru wasn’t sure if he said it aloud or spoke it into Tooru’s mind.

 

 _If I tell you, it won_ _’t come true,_ he thought. Kageyama smiled.

 

 _And if I guess?_ he asked.

 

 _If you guess, I_ _’ll give you a prize._ It was much cockier than what Tooru had meant to say, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter, because Kageyama was leaning up on his toes, curling a hand at the back of Tooru’s neck, and pressing their lips together. It was a sweet kiss, and a chaste one. Kageyama pulled away and blinked up at Tooru, stealing all the breath from his lungs.

 

“Happy birthday, Tooru,” he said.

 

“Tobio,” breathed Tooru, and leaned in to lean their foreheads together. _Good guess,_ he thought.

 

 _What_ _’s my prize?_ Kageyama asked.

 

 _Whatever you want,_ Tooru promised. _Anything at all._

 

 _I want to kiss you again,_ Kageyama thought. _I want to never stop kissing you._

 

“Then do it,” Tooru said, and Kageyama did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
